Standing Stones
by Starlit Anabelle
Summary: This is a songfic written to the song Standing Stones. Kenshin finally tells Kaoru about his feelings, but just how cruel can fate be?


Disclaimer-Okay, I'm just gonna say right now that I don't own this song and I don't own this anime. Watsuki-san owns Rurouni Kenshin and McKennitt- dono owns the song Standing Stones. Do I wish I owned this? Yes. Oh well.  
  
In one of these lonely Orkney Isles  
  
There dwelled a maiden fair.  
  
Her cheeks were red, her eyes were blue  
  
She had yellow, curling hair.  
  
Which caught the eye and then the heart  
  
Of one who could never be  
  
A lover of so true a mind  
  
Or fair a form as she.  
  
Kaoru tied back her hair with a yellow hair ribbon. "Now, to start cooking. . .hm. . . She said, setting a vegetable on the counter. She began to slice it up into uneven pieces. Her nose twitched as she smelled something burning. "What is that. . .?" she muttered. Her eyes suddenly widened. "The rice!" she cried, running over to the burning rice.  
  
She sighed as she took the burning rice off the fire. "Not again. . .I guess we're gonna need some tofu to go with this. . ." she said. "Kenshin! Hey, Kenshin!" she called, poking her head out the door.  
  
Across the lake in Sandwick  
  
Dwelled a youth she held most true,  
  
And ever since her infancy  
  
He had watched these eyes so blue.  
  
Kenshin looked up from the laundry he was doing and smiled. "Yes, Kaoru-dono?" he asked.  
  
"Kenshin, could you go to town and pick up some tofu?" she asked.  
  
Kenshin blinked, nodded, and stood up. "Hai. Sessha will be back soon." He said. He walked over to her and took the tofu bucket from her, then started out to town.  
  
Kaoru smiled as she watched the redhead disappear from her sight. "Good. Lunch should be ready soon." She said. She shivered and looked up at the pale sky. "It's cold out here. . .I'd better get back inside before I catch the flu." She said, walking back inside.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin sighed as he walked to town. There was something he was wanting to tell Kaoru, but he couldn't seem to get the nerve. It was weird. He'd been in so many battles, but the hardest thing he tried doing was telling her that he loved her.  
  
"Something wrong, Kenshin? You look kind of down." A familiar voice said behind him. He stopped and turned around, then smiled as he looked up at his spiky-haired friend.  
  
"Oh, hello Sanosuke." He said.  
  
Sano raised an eyebrow. "Something must be really bothering you. You passed right by me and didn't even hear when I tried talking to you." he said.  
  
"Oh, nothing is wrong." Kenshin said, masking his glumness in his voice with a cheerful façade.  
  
"Don't try to lie to me, Kenshin. I know something is wrong." Sano said.  
  
"Well. . ." Kenshin sighed as he gave up. "Sessha.really likes someone.but he can't seem to tell her how he feels about her. He always ends up saying anything different. He really doesn't deserve her. Besides, he would probably be rejected. . ." he explained.  
  
Sano grinned. "I knew it. You like Kaoru, don't you?" he said.  
  
Kenshin blinked and looked up at him. "O-oro? How could you tell. . .?" he asked.  
  
"Kenshin. . .it's very obvious. . .so is Kaoru. She likes you too." Sano said, sighing.  
  
Kenshin blinked. "Really?" he asked.  
  
"You mean you didn't know?"  
  
Kenshin slowly shook his head. Sano sighed. "Why don't you tell her tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Hm. . .sessha will try. . ." Kenshin said in thought.  
  
The land runs out to the sea -  
  
It's a narrow neck of land -  
  
Where weird and grim the Standing Stones  
  
In a circle where they stand.  
  
That night, Kenshin turned to Kaoru after dinner. "Sessha is going on a walk. Would you like to come, Kaoru-dono?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru blinked and her face lit up. "Sure, Kenshin." she said, standing up. Kenshin smiled and stood up as well. Sano smiled as he and Yahiko blinked at their retreating forms.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru walked until they came to an area where there were some rock formations in a circle. Kenshin sat down on one of the rocks and Kaoru sat down beside him.  
  
One bonny moonlight Christmas Eve  
  
They met at that sad place.  
  
With her heart in glee and the beams of love  
  
Were shining on her face  
  
When her lover came and he grasped her hand  
  
And what loving words they said  
  
They talked of future's happy days,  
  
As through the stones they strayed.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Yeah? What is it, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Well. . .sessha would. . ." Kenshin started.  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru asked, blinking curiously.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "Never mind. It's nothing." He said, blushing and losing his nerve once more.  
  
"Is something the matter, Kenshin? What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Everything's alright. Nothing is the matter, Kaoru-dono, de gozaru yo." Kenshin replied. His gaze turned to the stars. Kaoru's gaze followed his.  
  
"The stars are very beautiful tonight." Kaoru said.  
  
"Hai. . .they are. . ." Kenshin said. "But. . ." He looked over at Kaoru. "Not as beautiful as you, Kaoru-dono." He said.  
  
Kaoru blinked at him. "Kenshin. . ."  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Sessha has to admit that he has fallen in love with someone. . .a beautiful and incredible woman that is innocent and true. That woman is you, Kaoru-dono. Sessha loves you. And he wants to always protect you." He said, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
  
Kaoru stared at him for a moment, then threw her arms around his neck. "Kenshin!" she said.  
  
"Oro. . ." Kenshin said, going a bit swirly-eyed since Kaoru's embrace was beginning to choke him.  
  
"Oh, sorry, sorry, Kenshin. . ." Kaoru said, loosening her arms. Kenshin smiled.  
  
"That's all right. . ." he said. "Sessha doesn't mind. . ."  
  
Kaoru smiled. Kenshin put her arms around her. "Sessha doesn't want to leave you. He believes. . .that he would like to stay here for a while, de gozaru yo, and that he has become quite tired of wandering."  
  
"Oh, Kenshin. . .thank you. . .I didn't want to be left alone again, and I was so afraid that you'd start wandering again." Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Sessha promises that he won't wander off again." He said.  
  
They walked toward the lovers' stone  
  
And through it passed their hands.  
  
They plighted there a constant troth  
  
Sealed by love's steadfast bands  
  
He kissed his maid and then he watched her  
  
That lonely bridge go o'er.  
  
For little, little did he think  
  
He wouldn't see his darling more.  
  
They stood up. Kenshin's lips shyly brushed against Kaoru's lips. Kaoru smiled. Staring into his eyes, she kissed him. They both blushed.  
  
"Let's head back to the dojo. It's starting to get cold out here." Kenshin suggested as a chilling gust of wind played with their hair.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." She said. They started two leave the circle of stones when Kenshin suddenly sensed a high ki nearby.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru asked, blinking.  
  
"Please go on ahead. Sessha will join up with you in a couple of minutes, de gozaru yo." He said, smiling.  
  
Kaoru hesitated. "O. . .kay, Kenshin. . .I'll see you back at the dojo, then. . ." she said, unsure. She headed back to the dojo.  
  
Standing Stones of the Orkney Isles  
  
Gazing out to sea  
  
Standing Stones of the Orkney Isles  
  
Bring my love to me.  
  
He turned his face toward his home  
  
That home he did never see  
  
And you shall have the story  
  
As it was told to me.  
  
Kenshin watched Kaoru leave, then turned to one of the rock formations. "Who's there?" he asked. A dark figure stepped out from behind the rock formation.  
  
"My name is Kimowo, and I am here for revenge. . ." said the figure.  
  
"Sessha does not remember doing anything to the likes of you." Kenshin said, turning to go back to the dojo.  
  
"Ah, but you did. When you defeated my sensei which led to his death." Kimowo said. Kenshin turned when there was suddenly a flash of light from Kimowo's eyes. Kenshin felt his body suddenly get very heavy as Kimowo's ki seemed to crush his own. This felt familiar. The Shin no Ippou.  
  
"Ah, so you're Jin-e Udou's student. . ." Kenshin said, trying to raise his ki high enough to overcome the spell. He couldn't. His hand trembled as he tried with all his might to reach his sakabatou. 'Why can't I break the spell. . .? I was always able to overcome it when it was cast from Jin-e. . .' he thought a bit frantically.  
  
"Judging by the look on your face, I bet you're wondering why I'm not weaker than my sensei." Kimowo said, smirking. "Because ever since I found out that my sensei, Kurogasa or as you may call him, Jin-e, was defeated and killed by you, I've been training for revenge. During that training, I have formed a Shin no Ippou spell so much more powerful than my own sensei's, it's practically irreversible!"  
  
"But sessha did not kill your sensei, de gozaru yo! He killed himself- "  
  
"Shut up! . . .Now I will have my revenge!" Kimowo said, taking out a dagger.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened as the vengeful student walked towards him.  
  
When a form upon him sprang  
  
With a dagger gleaming bright  
  
It pierced his heart and his dying screams  
  
Disturbed the silent night.  
  
The student plunged the dagger into the rurouni's chest as a pained scream erupted from his throat. The spell now broken, Kenshin dropped to his knees, then collapsed onto the grass. Kimowo smirked and turned to leave.  
  
"Kaoru. . .sessha. . .is. . .sorry. . ." Kenshin whispered hoarsely. "He wishes to see you. . .at least one last time. . ." With that, his violet eyes fluttered shut and suddenly, unexpectantly, the scar faded away.  
  
Kimowo walked off into the night. "Good riddance, Battousai." He sneered.  
  
This maid had nearly reached her home  
  
When she was startled by a cry.  
  
And she turned to look around her  
  
And her love was standing by  
  
"What. . .was that. . .?" Kaoru asked, stopping as she heard the cry in the distance. Her breath caught in her throat in realization and a wave of dread washed over her. "That sounded like it was coming from where Kenshin was. Kenshin!" she gasped, turning around, ready to rush to Kenshin's aid. She froze.  
  
Standing before her was Kenshin. Only, Kenshin was translucent and a bloody hole stained his gi. In his eyes where she once saw sorrow and regret she now saw relief. And. . .the scar. . .  
  
. . .Was gone.  
  
"K-Kenshin. . ." Kaoru whispered in a breathless shock.  
  
His hand was pointing to the stars And his eyes gazed at the light.  
  
And with a smiling countenance  
  
He vanished from her sight.  
  
Kenshin smiled and raised an arm. Kaoru looked up to where he was pointing and saw the stars, twinkling up above them.  
  
"The stars. . ." Kaoru whispered, near questionably.  
  
"The stars." Kenshin said with certainty, a smile on his face. "The stars are very beautiful Kaoru. . .but not as beautiful as you are, de gozaru yo. Sessha apologizes, but he must leave you one last time. Sessha will always keep you in his heart. Goodbye. . .Kaoru. . ."  
  
He smiled. The same smile that he had given her when he said that he would stay at the dojo when they first met. And with a chilling wind that seemed to pass through Kaoru's heart, he vanished before her very eyes.  
  
She quickly turned and home she ran  
  
Not a word of this was said,  
  
For well she knew at seeing his form  
  
That her faithful love was dead.  
  
Kaoru stood, staring for a few moments. Then, in utter shock, she turned and ran as fast as she could back to the dojo with tears in her eyes. Her hands over her face, she didn't see the porch of the dojo and tripped. She didn't bother to get up.  
  
"Hey, what's going on out here? Kenshin?" Sano's voice sounded from inside. The door opened and the fight merchant looked down to see Kaoru lying on the porch in tears.  
  
"Kaoru? What's wrong? Where's Kenshin?" Sano asked, squatting down in the doorway.  
  
"Oh god! Oh god, Sanosuke! It's Kenshin! He's. . .he's. . ." Kaoru sobbed. She took a deep breath, then began sobbing again.  
  
"Kenshin?! What's wrong with Kenshin? Did he wander off again?" Sano demanded, looking up into the dark night surrounding the dojo and then back down at Kaoru.  
  
"H-h-he's deeead!" Kaoru wailed. "Oh god, Sano. . .Kenshin. . .Kenshin is dead!"  
  
Sano's eyes widened as he gasped. "Kenshin. . .no way!" he said, jumping up. He ran past the girl and Yahiko's room, yelling, "Hey, kid! Comfort Kaoru for me!" Yahiko opened the door groggily.  
  
"Sanosuke. . ." he muttered. "What're you doing, waking me up?"  
  
"I've got to go help Kenshin! Go help Kaoru! She's at the door." Sano called, rushing out of the dojo.  
  
Meanwhile, Kimowo walked through the forest, feeling quite pleased with himself. "That idiot fighter. I'm surprised that he managed to defeat my sensei. Must have been a fluke." He said to himself.  
  
"Your sensei was Kurogasa, eh?" a quiet voice said behind him.  
  
Kimowo looked up. "Hm?" he said, stopping.  
  
"Well, there's one thing left to take care of, then. Aku. Soku. Zan."  
  
Kimowo's eyes widened as a sword suddenly burst through his chest. He fell to the ground.  
  
Hajime Saitou looked down at the now-dead Kimowo. "Well, that takes care of that." He said, swiping his sword in the air, the blood flying off it, then sheathing the katana. He turned to look where the rurouni's corpse lay. "Battousai. . ." he said. He turned. "I will get your friends. You /will/ have a proper burial."  
  
And from that day she pined away,  
  
Not a smile seen on her face  
  
About a week after the funeral, Kaoru laid on her futon. She had been ever since Kenshin's funeral. She had not eaten, nor spoken, or even sat up. She felt as if she had no energy at all. She was not surprised though. She knew that in the condition that she was in, that she would soon die.  
She felt the life suck out of her, the color had long since drained from her face, and her eyes became cloudy. Then she smiled and closed her eyes, uttering two final words. "Hello. . .Ken. . .shin. . ."  
  
And with outstretched arms she went to meet him  
  
In a brighter place. . .  
  
Author's Note-Okay, not my best, but this is among the few songfics that I've written. Yeah, I know that Kenshin and Kaoru died of leprosy, but I heard this song and couldn't resist writing it. Let's just say that it's an alternate ending. But anyways, please review! Ja ne! 


End file.
